troublemaker
by ghwen
Summary: tapi kemudian kau menarikku kembali . Troublemaker ! Sasuke ! pembuat onar dalam kehidupanku yang damai,
1. Chapter 1

author baru, mohon bimbingannya. lagi belajar nulis, maaf bila banyak kesalahan ...

salam kenal,

**Out Karakter**

Aku Hyuga Hinata, seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang terkenal pendiam , tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian , dan pandai menurut teman - temanku.

Berjalan sendirian menuju KHS sudah menjadi kebiasaanku , seperti hari ini.

"hemm sunyi dan tenang… ,"batinku senang menikmati hangatnya mentari

'trap trap trap…'

"kyaaa…,"aku menjerit sambil berlari ketakutan ketika melihat banyak siswa tiba – tiba berlari ke arahku

'bukk.. braakk… dught… bught…'

"kyaa, apa ini ?," terdengar suara pukulan di mana – mana, darah dan luka ada di setiap aku memandang. Hanya satu yang aku pikirkan, pergi.

"cih, sedang apa kau !,"solot pemuda bermata kelam berdiri di hadapanku

"….."

"bodoh… ikut aku,"kata pemuda itu menarik tanganku

'tap .. tap .. tap… ' suara ini, langkah kakiku bersamanya, detak jantungku yang berpacu cepat. Dan aku baru mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia, pemuda dengan rambut aneh yang mencuat melawan gravitasi membawaku pergi. Menyelamatkanku dari tengah area tawuran siswa.

Ketika sedang bergelut dengan pikiranku, pemuda itu tiba – tiba berhenti tepat di depanku. Membuat aku tidak dapat menghentikan langkahku dan menabraknya.

"kau tidak apa ?"

"T-tidak apa- apa"jawabku dengan suara bergetar

"hn,"jawab pemuda itu berlalu pergi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"hn ? dia bilang hn ? hanya "hn" ?,"pikirku tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu

"T-tunggu ! hai, tunggu !kau … !?"aku memanggilnya berulang kali sambil berlari mengejarnya dan dia mengacuhkanku,

"Hn ? "kata pemuda itu dengan tampang bosan

"tidak sopan ! bila ada yang memanggilmu seharusnya kau menjawab, lihat gara – gara kau dan teman – teman bodohmu itu aku jadi terlambat,"entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dan begitu banyak kata – kata muncul begitu saja dari mulutku.

"kapan kau memanggilku ?,"

Dan pertanyaan darinya sukses membuatku bingung "itu…" ya, walau aku tidak menyebut namanya yang memang aku tidak tahu siapa, tetapi dari tadi aku berteriak padanya. Memang siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain aku dan dia. Seharusnya dia tau itu.

Otakku bergerak cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, mataku menangkap sebuah nama yang tertera pada seragamnya dan sekarang aku pun mengetahui namanya 'sasuke Uchiha'

"lagi pula, bukankah aku menyelamatkanmu heh ?"sahut sasuke, terlihat sebuah seringai terukir tipis di wajahnya membuatku membatu tak bergeming

"apa kau ingin tetap di sini ?,"Tanya sasuke lagi

1 detik

2 detik

"gawat…! aku terlambat,"aku pun berlari pergi menyadari kebodohanku yang masih berdiri disini sementara pelajaran yang mungkin sudah di mulai beberapa menit lalu

"….."

Untung saja, Karena ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat. sensei hiruka tidak marah padaku, aku pun dapat bernafas lega di bangkuku.

15 menit setelah pelajaran

"kreek…,"semua mata memandang kea rah pintu yang di buka.

"sasuke ! kau terlambat lagi !,"kata sensai hiruka tegas, aku hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Dia sempat melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Bosan.

"…"

"berdiri di depan pintu kelas ! ini hukuman !,"perintah sensai hiruka yang terlihat seperti angin lalu baginya

"Hn "sasuke menutu pintu kelas kembali

"kenapa dia ?"

"teng… teng… teng….,"bel istirahat pun berbunyi

"ini… "aku sodorkan minuman isotonic berusaha ramah padanya, dan sasuke menerimanya.

"hmm, terimakasih…,"kataku membuka percakapan sambil menunduk memandangi lantai yang sekarang aku pijak, ya… aku berdiri di sampingnya. Bersandar di tembok luar kelas kami, dan aku tidak mendengar suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"….."

Walau sedikit kesal, aku mencoba tetap ramah dengan memperkenalkan diriku "aku hyuga hinata" kataku kikuk.

"….."

"sasuke, apa kau sering terlambat ?"

"…"

"sasuke bicaralah !"perintahku, lagi – lagi dia mengabaikanku, dan aku merasa sudah cukup untuk bersabar menghadapi pemuda sombong seperti dia

"jadi sekarang kau mencoba mendekatiku hem ?"kata sasuke dengan nada sinis, sukses membuatku bungkam dan terbelalak tidak percaya

"cerewet,"desis sasuke dengan laught evilnya dan berlalu pergi

Dan kini aku menyadari, ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi cerewet dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena beberapa pasang mata siswa – siswi yang sejak tadi tidak aku sadari sedang memandangku penuh Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**In My**** mind**

Seperti biasa , hari ini aku berjalan sendirian menuju KHS dengan santai.

"haamm, sepi…"aku menggerutu dalam hati sambil cemberut kesal. Tanpa aku sadari sepanjang jalan aku celingukan tidak pasti. Ntah apa yang aku cari.

Sampai pelajaran ke -3 dengan mapel melukis pun aku lewati seperti biasa, datar. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang, aku merasa bosan dan hampa.

"oi, hinata ! sketsamu bagus, aku baru tau kau berbakat melukis,"celetuk sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingku. Memandang sketsa kasarku, dan membuyarkan lamunanmu.

"benarkah ?,"tanyaku tidak percaya memandang sketsaku dan entah mengapa aku ragu melihat karyaku sendiri.

"i… ini..,"cicitku ketika menyadari apa yang aku lukis

"wah, lihat… ! hinata melukis Uchiha Sasuke ,"celetuk Ino yang melukis di belakangku. Seketika murid lain mengerubungi lukisanku dengan antusias. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku hanya tersenyum miris tidak percaya.

'braakk… 'Bantingan pintu sasuke pun sukses membuat teman – temanku bungkam. seperti biasa sasuke datang terlambat dan masuk ke ruang lukis dengan seenaknya. Untung saja hari ini guruku sedang ada acara sehingga tidak masuk dan hanya memberi kami tugas melukis bebas.

"Yo, teme ! lihatlah, hinata melukismu,"teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya memecah keheningan

"bodoh,"desis sai yang masih berdiri di sampingku sambil menyenggol tangan naruto. Aku tahu maksud sai, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi keruh dengan memancing emosi sasuke. Ya, aku pernah mendengar salah satu siswi KHS melukis wajah tampan sasuke, dan hal itu membuat sasuke geram. Dia pun merobek dan memaki gadis tak berdosa itu, Kejam.

Kini aku dapat melihat sasuke yang menatap tajam dan berjalan ke arahku, seketika teman – temanku kembali ke aktifitas semula tidak ingin ikut campur ataupun terlibat masalah.

Kini dia berdiri tepat di dapanku, aku hanya dapat menunduk menutupi wajahku yang mungkin sudah memerah malu dan takut. Sementara, sai masih di sampingku. Mungkin sai iba dan ingin membantuku.

"sasuke itu-"

"tidak salah bila dia melukis wajah kekasihnya kan sai"potong sasuke membuatku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya kembali.

"jadi, kembalilah ketempatmu " kata – kata sasuke sukses mengusir sai dari sampingku yang masih terlihat bingung.

Sejenak sasuke milihat sketsaku dengan ekspresi yang sulit aku artikan, kemudian dia membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku membuatku semakin terasa sesak. Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku.

"jadi, kau begitu mengagumiku eh ?,"katanya menyeringai dan berlalu pergi.

Aku dapat bernafas lega melihatnya menjauh dariku, berada sedekat itu dengannya membuatku sesak dan panas.

'Tunggu, benar juga. Kenapa aku bisa melukisnya heh ? arrggh…' tanpa aku sadari. sejak hari itu, aku selalu memikirkannya. Sejak dia menggenggam tanganku, perlahan aku berlari bersamanya dalam dunianya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"aku melukis wajah kekasihku ? berarti, secara tidak langsung dia bicara bahwa dia kekasihku eh" Dan aku baru menyadari kata – kata sasuke tadi, Memikirkannya saja membuat wajahku semakin merona. Aku mencoba melirik kea rah sasuke yang jauh dariku. Terlihat dia sedang menatapku dengan seringai anehnya dan membuatku tertunduk malu.

'teng … teng … teng…'

Bel istirahat membuat para murid menghela nafas lega setelah merasakan rasa lapar yang mungkin mulai menggelitik karena seharian belum di isi.

"hinata, kau mau ke kantin "kata sai yang sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan tersenyum aneh. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan membalas senyumannya.

"ayo pergi bersama" ajak sai, aku pun setuju

Ketika ingin melewati pintu keluar, kami harus melewati sasuke yang masih membereskan peralatannya dengan malas

"jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku eh ?"celetuk sasuke tiba – tiba membuat aku dan sai berhenti. Aku menatap sasuke bingung.

"kami akan menunggumu di luar"kata sai sambil tersenyum , aku hanya mengangguk setuju

"dia miliku, kau ingin bersaing denganku eh!"kata sasuke menatap tajam sai yang masih saja tersenyum

"mungkin"jawab sai tersenyum dan aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ke dua pemuda di hadapanku ini bicarakan. Yang aku tahu, sasuke tidak menyukainya. Sasuke manatap sai kesal dan tiba – tiba menarikku pergi meninggalkan sai dan peralatan lukis sasuke masih berantakan.

"sasuke lepaskan, hentikan,"kataku ketika dia terus menarikku entah kemana. Banyak tatapan kesal murid lain yang sengaja atau tidak dia tabrak, dan aku merasa tidak enak.

Sasuke terus manarikku menuju lorong yang sepi di dekat gudang kemudian dia melepaskan genggamannya.

"apa yang kau lakuhkan hah ?"tanyaku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding mencoba menormalkan detak jantungku dan mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

Sasuke hanya menatapku kelam dan mendekatiku dengan pelan. Aku akui aku merasa takut, ketika hendak pergi lagi – lagi dengan sigap sasuke mengurungku dengan kedua tangannya.

"a-apa yang kau lakuhkan ?'cicitku, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Membuat adrenalinku berpacu, aku semakin ketakutan dan menutup mataku.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Aku merasakan nafasnya manyapu seluruh wajahku, keningnya menyatu dengan keningku membuat aku menahan nafas. Dan aku tidak berani membuka mataku sedikitpun.

"aku cemburu, itu melukai hatiku"bisiknya menggelitik wajahku. Aku dapat merasakan dia sedang tersenyum.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, jangan takut. Aku tidak berfikir akan menciummu,"katanya lagi membuatku kesal, aku yakin kini dia telah menyeringai senang. Aku merasa ketakutanku pun entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang. Aku benci mangakuinya, tetapi aku menyukainya sensasi mendebarkan ini. aku tersenyum di dalam hati.

"sasuke ! hinata ! apa yang kalian lakuhkan !"terdengar teriakan seseorang, membuatku mendorong tubuh sasuke menjauh

"sensai kakashi… "gumamku tidak percaya, celaka apa yang akan di pikirkan guruku jika melihat posisiku dan sasuke seperti ini. sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

Ya, karena kesalah pahaman itu. Di sinilah sekarang aku dan sasuke berada, Halaman KHS yang luas. Kakashi sensai menghukum kami membersihkan seluruh halaman karena di tuduh berbuat tidak baik di sekolah, dan skor siswi teladanku pun di potong.

"Sa-su-ke... jangan berdiri saja!" aku merajuk kesal dan dia ? pergi mengabikanku .


	3. Chapter 3

_terimakasih kritik dan sarannya :)_

_yoossh, jadi lebih semangat nulis nih. tapi buat capter selanjutnya kayaknya bakal agak lama, soalnya author mau ujian. jadi butuh waktu buat belajar dulu, maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan. semoga pembaca tidak kecewa. terimakasih :)_

**Aku ingin berhenti, dan berlari pergi**.

Setelah melihat ponsel sasuke pergi meninggalkanku. Ya, meninggalkanku dengan semua tugas hukuman yang seharusnya kami kerjakan berdua.

"kau datang juga keh, anak ingusan"

"hn"

"Cih ... bocah ini, sombong sekali dia"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kalian ber-3 majulah," kata sasuke memancing emosi ketiga pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Perkelahian pun tak dapat di hindari.

Setelah adu kekuatan cukup lama, sasuke berhasil mengalahkan ke-3 pemuda tadi. Tentunya dengan beberapa luka memar di wajahnya sebagai hadiah.

"Kau hebat juga bocah"

"..."

"mungkin kali ini kami kalah, tapi ingat kami akan membalasmu. Jika tidak bisa membalasmu dengan cara ini, mungkin dengan sedikit bermain dengan kekasihmu itu akan berhasil"acam ketiga pemuda tadi sambil berlari pergi

"Pengecut! Kembali!" teriak sasuke kesal

"Hinata" gumam Sasuke khawatir.

KHS sudah bubar satu jam yang lalu dan aku baru selesai membersihkan seluruh halaman, sendirian. Ku dudukan badanku yang terasa lelah di bawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada di halaman KHS ini. mencoba menikmati suasana damai dan asri, sampai ku lihat dia datang dengan wajah memar.

"Kau kenapa sasuke?" tanyaku ketika dia sudah duduk di sampingku.

"..." Bukannya menjawab di malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku

"Kau lelah?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak

"Aku sangat lelah hinata!" Sahut sasuke sebelum aku sempat menjawab, aku kesal padanya. Tentu saja kesal, tetapi melihatnya seperti ini rasa kesalku menghilang.

Mungkin sudah setenngah jam lebih sasuke bersandar pada pundakku, hari terlihat mulai agak gelap dan aku merasa sangat pegal. Ingin rasanya aku mendorongnya menjauh dariku, tepi entah kenapa aku tidak melakuhkannya. Bodoh.

"Sasuke ..." panggilku memastikan,

"..."

"sudah sore, bahkan hampir menjelang malam. Kau tidak pulang sasuke" bisikku ragu, tapi jika tidak membangunkannya sekarang dan membiarkannya lebih lama lagi. Aku yakin, orang tuaku bahkan kak Neiji akan melapor ke polisi untuk mencariku karena khawatir.

Tanpa ku duga dia terbangun tanpa menatapku bahkan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Ya, lagi – lagi dia pergi tak menghiraukanku. Aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya menjauh, aku rasa aku harus marah padanya tetapi kenyataannya aku tidak bisa.

Aku berjalan sendirian keluar area KHS, biasanya aku tidak pernah pulang selarut ini sendirian. Ini menakutkan. Baru beberapa meter berjalan dari KHS, ada tiga pemuda bertampang sangar berdiri menghalangi jalanku. Aku menundukkan kepala takut,

"hai sayang"

"Mau apa kalian" tanyaku ketakutan

"Jangan takut, kami hanya ingin bermain - main dengan kekasih seorang uchiha sasuke"

"kalian, jangan ganggu aku" tubuhku semakin bergetar takut karena mereka mengelilingiku, aku hanya dapat berdoa tuhan mengirim malaikatnya untukku.

"Oi, mencariku heh?" terdengar suara serak yang tidak asing bagiku. Ya, aku tahu sekarang sasuke ada di belakangku. Dia yang tadi menghilang entah kemana datang menyelamatkanku.

"Sa-sasuke, haha ... jangan bercanda. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kekasih barumu ini, seperti kata kami tadi" kata salah satu pemuda tadi. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mereka, bahkan aku tidak tahu mereka musuh atau teman sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan.

"kekasihku katamu keh ?"jangan bergurau," kata sasuke sinis, dan itu sukses mambuatku terbelalak kaget. Sakit, kata – kata sasuke tadi seperti meremas jantungku, menusuk ke ulu hatiku. Aku berbalik menatapnya tidak percaya.

"jangankan mencintainya, menyukainya pun tidak pernah"katanya sambil menatapku sinis, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak punya hati. menertawakanku karena terperangkap permainan bodohnya, Begitu mudahkah aku di permainkan . mengenaskan.

Dia berjalan acuh melewatiku, aku masih terbelalak tidak percaya. Merutuki kebodohanku dan menertawai diriku sendiri.

"Jadi kau bukan kekasihnya"

"Sudah ku duga, kalian memang berbeda"

"benar juga, gadis lugu sepertimu mana mungkin bersama pembuat onar seperti dia"

"itu mungkin saja terjadi, bila kau sudah gila. Atau dia mengancammu agar mau jadi kekasihnya. Hahaha…."komentar – komentar ketiga pemuda itu tak aku hiraukan, aku masih terlalu terluka. Aku benci mengakuinya, aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya.

"Ya ... benar, aku bukan kekasihnya. Dan aku tidak perduli dengannya" teriakku dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah, aku sengaja mengeraskan suaraku agar dia mendengarku dan aku tau sekuat apapun aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Bagiku aku tetap terlihat menyedihkan,

Aku berjalan pergi, menerobos ke tiga pemuda tadi dengan kasar berusaha mendahului sasuke.

"menyedihkan"kataku sinis melewati sasuke. Aku tahu dia melirikku dengan ekor matanya, dan itu membuatku semakin berkaca – kaca. Aku berlari pergi tidak ingin semakin terlihat menyedihkan bila menangis di sana , di depan orang yang baru saja mencampakkanku.

Semalaman aku menangis dan tidak keluar kamar, aku hanya bilang ingin belajar keras agar kakak dan ayah tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Ya, belajar keras melupakan uchiha sasuke, belajar keras menerima kenyataannya, dan belajar keras untuk tidak perduli padanya.

Sejak dulu pikiranku selalu menyuruhku menghindarinya, berlari darinya dan jangan sampai berurusan dengannya. Ini salahku yang tidak menghiraukan pikiranku dan lebih memilih hatiku, sekarang aku membiarkan diriku hancur. Tetapi besok, aku akan berhenti. Aku akan pergi darinya, menganggap tidak pernah mengenalnya. tekatku.

_**thanks sudah membaca, tunggu lanjutannya ya...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dan kau menarikku untuk kembali**

Hari ini aku berangkat lebih pagi, aku berusaha tersenyum seceria mungkin. Ya, hari baru hati baru. Dan jangan sebut nama Uchiha Sasuke di hadapanku. Harapku.

Di luar dugaan, pagi – pagi Sai sudah duduk di sebelahku dan bercerita banyak. mengenalkanku tentang lukisan. Dia membuatku merasa senang dan malu, setiap dia menatap mataku.

Dan semua hancur, ketika aku melihat sang Uchiha datang masuk ke kelas. Dia yang biasanya terlambat dan mungkin tidak masuk, kini sudah bertengger di bangkunya. Dan dia tidak sedikitpun melihat ke arahku.

"H-hinata " kata Sai membuyarkan lamunanku

"Y-ya.."kataku gugup

"Hinata, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"kata Sai menengok siapa yang baru datang sehingga membuatku tidak focus padanya. Lagi – lagi Sai tersenyum aneh, aku tidak pernah mengerti ekspresi Sai, apakah dia senang atau kecewa. Yang aku tau dia selalu tersenyum pada semua orang, dia ramah.

"lain kali, pergilah bersamaku. Aku ingin melukismu"bisik Sai kemudian membuatku membeku

"i-itu… Y-ya, mungkin lain kali" kataku gugup setengah mati, aku sadar mungkin kini wajahku telah merah merona berkat bisikan Sai. Aku pun segera menundukan wajahku menahan malu.

"kau itu manis sekali Hinata"celetuk Sai mengacak puncak kepalaku, membuat aku semakin memerah.

"braakk…"bantingan pintu membuatku terperanjat kaget, dan bangku Sasuke yang terlihat kosong membuatku tahu siapa pelakunya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

Seharian ini Sai terus mendekatiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sepeti itu. Sebelumnya dia memang ramah padaku, tetapi aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengannya. Aku tahu Sai itu orang yang ramah dan baik walau dia terkenal sebagai playboy, tapi aku tahu selera Sai bukan gadis pemalu sepertiku.

"hai, Hinata. Nanti pulanglah bersamaku"kata Sai yang duduk di dekatku. Dia merintangkan tangannya di belakang punggungku merapatkan duduknya melihat isi buku yang kini telah bertengger di tanganku. Menyita perhatianku.

"Y-ya"kataku masih membaca. Kini aku dan Sai tengah duduk berdua di taman KHS menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"hai, Hinata.. sebenarnya apa yang kau baca" Tanya Sai sambil memainkan helaian rambutku, mungkin dia sudah bosan karena aku abaikan.

"S-sasuke, jangan seperti itu" aku merajuk kesal karena dia terus mengganggu konsentrasiku.

"kau bilang Sasuke ?"Tanya Sai tersenyum

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku pun menutup buku yang aku baca setelah menyadari apa yang barusan aku lakuhkan, aku tersenyum kecut.

"maaf, maksudku tadi-"kataku menggantung, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakku saat ini. aku ingin kembali menangis. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku, menutupi kesedihanku.

Sai memegang daguku, memaksaku menatapnya.

"Dengar Hina-"belum sempat Sai mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah tangan menarikku pergi dengan kasar. Tentu saja Sai dan aku terkejut. Ketika berjalan di belakangnya aku mengetahui siapa dia.

"Sasuke… apa yang kau lakuhkan"tanyaku kesal, dia tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan membawaku pergi. Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini. aku tidak boleh lemah, aku harus tegas.

"Sasuke- !"kataku tegas sambil menghempaskan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Air mataku pun menetes tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Sai yang belum jauh dari kami hanya diam berdiri menatap ke arah kami.

"kau puas sudah mempermainkanku heh ? kau membuatku mengerti, aku hanya gadis yang menyedihkan di matamu kan ? yang dapat kau permainkan sesuka hati, tapi aku punya perasaan Sasuke ! aku terluka ! jika kau tidak menyukaiku jangan seperti ini. jangan membuatku jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi ! itu menyakitkan Sas-"aku merasakan kecupan singkat Sasuke di bibirku. Singkat lembut tetapi tegas. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatku berhenti berlari darinya.

"jangan pergi !"bisiknya sembari memelukku yang masih diam membatu. Lagi, dia menarikku ke dalam dunianya. Dan aku ? kenapa tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya membenamkan wajahku pada dada bidangnya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang selalu mengingatkanku padanya.

**thanks ya udah membaca fic ini, jangan lupa komentar dan tunggu kelanjutannya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maybe I'm insane**

"aaaaa…." Teriakku dengan menutup wajahku dengan bantal, meredam suaraku yang mungkin bisa membangunkan semua orang.

"ini semua gara – gara Sasuke… !"desisku kesal, ini kedua kalinya Sasuke membuatku seharian tidak bisa tidur. Ya, setelah insident yang membuatku manangis merasa di permainkan. Kini dia membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi karena telah mencuri first kissku. membayangkan wajahnya pun membuatku merona sangat malu,

"_ciuman pertamaku, beraninya dia menciumku eh" _lagi dan lagi, aku tidak dapat menghapus kejadian tak terduga saat itu.

"Sasuke ! aku tidak akan memaafkanmu !"kataku geram, waktu sudah menunjukkan 01.00 WIB tetapi kantuk tak hinggap juga pada mataku. Aku hanya dapat berguling – guling kesal , malu, senang dan entahlah. Aku merasa wajahku terus memanas dan ini semua gara – gara Sasuke.

...

Hari ini semua orang di rumah terheran - heran melihatku, mereka berfikir aku bangun terlalu pagi hari ini.

"_akh, andai mereka tahu kalau hari ini aku benar – benar tidak tidur" _lagi – lagi pikiranku melayang pada Sasuke dan hal itu sukses membuatku merona.

"kau baik – baik saja hinata ?" Tanya kak Neji membuyarkan lamunanku

"Y-ya, aku baik" kataku gugup menyantap sarapanku

"hinata, apa kau sakit ? dari kemarin ayah perhatikan wajahmu terus memerah" kata ayah tak kalah heran

"B-benar kah ? M-mungkin, h-hanya perasaan A-ayah" jawabku tersipu malu, aku dapat melihat ekspresi heran di wajah ayah dan kak Neji. Hal itu sudah cukup membuatku gugup, sangat gugup.

Hari ini aku berangkat seperti biasa, tetapi entah kenapa semakin dekat jarakku dengan KHS membuatku semakin berdebar tidak karuan.

"_masuuk… tidak ya ?" _pikirku sambil berdiri mondar - mandir di depan gebrang KHS mengacuhkan tatapan aneh siswa siswi lain yang sudah mendahuluiku masuk.

"masuukk… tidakk… ?"gumamku kesal, sudah hampir setengah jam aku mondar - mandir dan belum berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi

'apa yang kau lakuhkan hem ?'

"kyaa…" teriakku sambil reflek berlari menghindar dari suara Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba berbisik dari belakangku.

"Hina-"terdengar panggilan Sasuke mencegahku pergi tetapi terlambat.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Aku membatu menyadari apa yang aku lakuhkan, seketika aku melihat ke bawah. Melihat apa yang baru saja sukses aku injak, dan jejak kakiku pun membakas di sana. Pada tanaman hias taman KHS yang terkoyak tak berdaya oleh sepatu hitamku.

"HINATA-"dan seketika aku dan Sasuke melihat siapa yang berteriak mengerikan itu.

"maaf sensai" kataku menundukkan kepala di ruangan guru Kakashi

"nanti akan ku ganti" kata Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangku, terdengar hela'an nafas berat dari guru Kakashi yang berdiri di depanku, menatapku dengan perasaan lelah.

"kau dengar ya Sasuke, bukan masalah bunganya. Tapi dari tindakkan cerobohmu itu, mencerminkan kalian tidak menghargai pekerjaan paman penjaga kebun" Nasehat guru Kakashi

"maaf sensai… aku siap menerima hukuman"kataku semakin bersalah. Ya, ini salahku. Dan Sasuke malah ikut di hukum gara – gara membelaku.

"hemm, baiklah! Saat istirahat nanti, kalian harus membantu paman penjaga kebun menanam 5 bibit pohon sebagai gantinya" kata guru Kakashi memberi titah, aku mengangguk cepat tanda setuju.

Setelah dari ruang guru Kakashi, Sasuke dan aku berjalan berdua menuju kelas. Aku sengaja berjalan di depannya karena masih tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku bila berhadapan dengannya.

"he, kau ! " terdengar suara berat Sasuke sukses membuatku membola, tanpa pikir panjang pun aku berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

...

"Paman, apa yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanyaku ketika menemui paman penjaga kebun. Ya, saat bel istirahat berbunyi tadi. Aku langsung berlari kesini, menyelamatkan diri atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari Sasuke.

"apa kau benar bisa membantu ?" Tanya paman itu menatapku tidak percaya

"tentu paman, akan ku coba" kataku penuh semangat mencoba meyakinkan.

Dan ketika melihat bibit yang guru Kakashi maksut aku hanya dapat menelan ludah tidak percaya.

"apa ini bibitnya ?" tanyaku menatap paman penjaga kebun tidak percaya dan dibalas anggukan pelan darinya

"apa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana bibit dan mana pohon eh" terdengar suara Sasuke yang lagi – lagi datang entah dari mana mengagetkanku.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku , aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan wajah merahku.

"kau lari dariku eh ?"tanyanya sedikit menunduk tepat di depanku

"ano… aku kira Sasuke sibuk, jadi…"kataku menggantung

"kau sakit hinata ? wajahmu-"kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan telapak tangan lebarnya di dahiku, memeriksa suhu tubuhku membuat wajahku terasa terbakar.

...

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, terlihat cahaya terang menerobos masuk dari jendela.

"aku di mana ? apa aku kesiangan ?"gumamku tidak pasti

"kau pingsan bodoh"

Deg !

Dan lagi – lagi suara itu membuatku membola, dengan reflek aku segera memunggungi Sasuke yang duduk di samping kananku

"S-sasuke.. "batinku horror

Aku merasa Sasuke kini telah menatapku tajam, dan aku tidak berani membalas tatapannya. Aku merasa, entahlah. Hanya desiran aneh itu semakin kuat dan membuatku tidak berani menatapnya lagi.

"kau takut padaku ?" terdengar ada luka terselip di kata – kata Sasuke membuatku merasa sedih. Bukan, bukan ini maksudku. Mana mungkin aku takut padanya.

"aku pergi" katanya hendak berdiri dari kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang yang kini aku tiduri. Walau merasa tidak rela mengetahui Sasuke pergi tapi aku tetap pada posisiku berbaring memunggunginya.

"bukan, bukan seperti itu" lirihku, tapi aku yakin dia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"jangan pergi" kataku semakin lirih dan kini aku telah bangkit dengan menundukkan wajahku. Walau tidak melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Aku tahu kini dia telah menatapku bingung.

"bukan seperti itu, maksudku-"bisikku, dan entah kenapa aku merasa kini dia sedang menyeringai dan membuat hatiku semakin ciut.

"jadi seperti itu-"

"baiklah-"

Aku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

Terdengar langkah Sasuke yang mendekat membuatku ingin berdiri dan lari kalau saja tidak ada dinding yang menghalangiku saat ini.

"jadi- kau terlalu menyukaiku eh?"bisiknya membuatku memerah kembali, hampir saja aku kehilangan kesadaran untuk kedua kalinya

"jadi benar, kau pingsan dan menghindariku gara-gara ciuman-"dan dengan reflek aku membungkam mulut Sasuke dengan kedua tanganku

"maaf…"kataku menyadari apa yang baru saja aku perbuat, sambil melepaskan tanganku dari wajah Sasuke

"jangan seperti itu-"rajukku menahan nafas ketika melihat kemenangan di matanya

"kau harus terbiasa hyuga, karena mungkin mulai hari ini aku akan sering menciummu" bisiknya membuatku membeku.

"Sasuke !" teriakku merasa telah di bodohi, dan dia hanya pergi tanpa memperdulikan wajah kesalku. Sekilas aku melihat senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya saat berjalan pergi.

**hehe, selamat membaca... semoga alurnya engga kecepetan. gomen kalo banyak salah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**you're always there**

Ketika aku berjalan pulang, aku melihat Sai berdiri di depan gerbang KHS tersenyum ke arahku. Aku menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"kau belum pulang ?" tanyaku berbasa – basi

"menunggumu" katanya sambil masih dengan tersenyum aneh

"kita pulang bersama ?"tanyanya, karena tidak ada alasan untuk menolak . aku pun menyetujuinya.

"jadi, kau tidak bersama Sasuke ?"tanyanya memecah keheningan, aku hanya menggeleng

"jadi, kalian sudah berpacaran ?"tanyanya lagi , sukses membuatku menjadi gugup

"itu-"aku menggantung kalimatku, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. kami memang dekat, tetapi Sasuke belum pernah sekalipun bilang cinta secara lisan padaku.

"aku tidak tahu" kataku sambil tersenyum miris

"dia menyukaimu" sahut Sai , aku hanya tersenyum

"dan aku juga menyukaimu" lanjutnya membuatku tertegun

...

Kini ku berbaring di kasur empukku, perbincangan dengan Sai siang tadi benar – benar mengusikku. Aku dan Sasuke kini memang dekat, benar – benar dekat. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun bilang menyukai atau bahkan mencintaiku. Entah kenapa terselip sedikit keraguan di hatiku.

"_seperti apa posisiku di hatinya hemm?"_ entah kenapa pertanyaan itu hadir lagi di otakku

"_seriuskah, main – mainkah ? sahabat ? pacar ? teman ?"_

"sebenarnya seperti apa hubungan kita Sasuke ?" teriakku dalam hati sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi.

Aku berjalan lemah, entah kenapa hari ini jarak KHS dan rumah terasa lebih jauh dari kemarin.

Sejak mengenal Sasuke aku merasa hidupku berubah. Aku yang selalu mendapat catatan baik menjadi agak bad dengan adanya incident – incident kecil. Aku yang selalu tersenyum ramah menjadi berubah – ubah, kadang bersemangat kadang lesu. Aku yang selalu merasa tenang, sekarang terasa penuh kejutan.

"cup.." dan lagi lagi Sasuke membuatku terlonjak kaget dengan mengecup pipi kananku.

"Sasuke ! apa – apaan kau !"kataku geram, Sasuke tersenyum sambil berjalan mundur di depanku.

"hai, jangan seperti itu. Berjalanlah di sampingku, kau bisa menabrak orang tahu" omelku

"Hn" katanya sambil membalik badannya, menyamakan langkahnya denganku.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, dan pikiran itu pun mengusikku lagi. Tentang perasaan Sasuke padaku.

Tiba – tiba aku merasa Sasuke menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya,

"perhatikan langkahmu, kau ingin menabrak tiang heh" katanya membuat aku menyadari apa yang hampir saja menimpaku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"ada apa ?" tanyanya lagi

"apa ?" tanyaku tidak mengerti, dia mengacak lembut puncak kepalaku

"apa yang kau pikirkan hime ?" katanya membuatku tersipu malu

"itu, bukan apa – apa" kataku gugup mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya yang menggodaku

"jangan berfikir untuk lari dariku keh" godanya menyeringai kepadaku

"…" sejenak aku berfikir untuk bertanya langsung, tetapi ketakutan itu menyelimuti hatiku.

"Sasuke " panggilku. Sasuke pun menatapku tenang, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku katakan.

"apa hubungan kita ?" tanyaku ragu, sejujurnya aku takut jawaban Sasuke akan melukaiku. Tapi aku juga butuh kepastian, dan aku harus berani menerimanya.

Dia menghentikan langkahku, meraih kedua tanganku. membuatku menatap matanya langsung.

"apa yang aku rasakan sama seperti apa yang kau rasakan" katanya lembut

"kau menyukaiku atau kau mencintaiku" tanyaku menuntut, dan dia hanya tersenyum. Aku melepaskan ke dua tanyannya kesal.

"lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku ? kenapa kau tidak menjadikanku pacarmu, dan kenapa kau berkata jahat padaku saat itu ?" cercaku meminta penjelasan

"karena aku belum pantas untukmu" katanya sambil berlari pergi dariku

"Sasukee !" teriakku geram

'_karena aku belum pantas untukmu'_

"_apa maksudnya itu ? aku tidak pantas dengannya ? kami tidak cocok ? entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya"_

_..._

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Aku, Sakura, dan Ino baru saja pergi nonton bersama. Awalnya aku menolak ajakkan mereka, tetapi mereka terus memaksa hingga akhirnya aku tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Tapi aku tidak mengira kalau pergi bersama mereka akan membuatku pulang ke malaman seperti ini, dan parahnya. Handphoneku mati saat setelah berpisah dengan ke dua sahabatku itu.

Entah kenapa malam ini terasa sepi, sulit sekali mencari taksi. berjalan sendirian membuat rasa takut pun menyelimuti setiap langkahku. Aku berjalan tergesa - gesa menyusuri jalan sampai aku tidak sengaja melihat motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melewatiku. Mataku menangkap sesosok yang tak asing dariku.

"Sasuke… " teriakku sekuat tenaga. Dan di mengerem sepeda motornya yang melaju kencang hingga menimbulkan bekas gesekan kasar antara ban motor dan aspal. Dia berhenti beberapa meter dariku.

Aku tersenyum senang dan berlari kearahnya yang melepas helm dengan tergesa – gesa, melihatnya membuat hatiku pun merasa tenang. aman.

"Hinata Awas… !" teriaknya

"…"

"…."

Hangat.

Aku merasa tubuhku kini terasa hangat, aku mencoba memahami apa yang telah terjadi hingga aku mengenali aroma ini. bau yang khas, bau yang selalu mangingatkanku padanya.

"Sasuke..?" desisku melepas pelukannya, dia memelukku sangat erat. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya untuk lebih memahami apa yang telah terjadi.

"kau tidak apa hinata ?"katanya lembut sambil tersenyum hangat,

"Y-ya "balasku sambil tersenyum, hingga tiba – tiba terlihat darah mengalir dari rambut Sasuke membuatku terkejut. Aku melepas pelukan Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya yang masih terbaring.

Terlihat Sasuke terbering lemah, kepala bagian belakangnya mengeluarkan banyak darah karena membentur aspal, melindungiku dari benturan menggunakan tubuhnya. Air mataku pun tumpah,

"Sasuke… bangunlah, bertahanlah !,"kataku terisak

"tolong… tolong aku !" teriakku seperti orang gila

"tolong aku ! aku mohon !"aku terus berteriak sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Motor yang tidak aku ketahui tadi ingin menabrakku menenangkanku dan menelfon ambulance.

"aku mohon Sasuke.." isakku, ketakutan menguasaiku

"H-hinata- "panggil Sasuke lemah, aku menggeleng cemas

"A-aku M-Mmencintaimu- Hime" kata Sasuke tersendat – sendat di ambulance

"jangan bicara lagi, kau harus bertahan Sasuke !" perintahku agak berteriak

Dia menghapus air mataku dengan jari – jarinya lemah,

"jangan ! jangan pergi lagi ! aku muak kau selalu mengacuhkanku, aku muak kau selalu meninggalkanku. Ku mohon kali ini, jangan pergi …"

"Maaf…"

"love u…"

Dan tangan itu pun terjatuh dari pipiku,

"Sasuke, ku mohon. Jangan acuhkanku lagi, untuk kali ini jangan pergi… " isakku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"jangan pergi …. Sasuke," isakku mengguncang pelang tubuh Sasuke

"ku mohon Sasuke…."

Sasuke POV

"oi …." Kata Sasuke pada gerombolan pembalap Liar dan musuh – musuhnya yang sedang berkumpul.

"apa maumu bocah tengik ?" sahut seorang pembalap

"kita akhiri.." kata Sasuke tegas, semua yang tidak suka pada Sasuke pun merapat

"Apa maksudmu ? ingin kami mengeroyokmu keh ?" sahut seseorang

"kita bermain seperti biasa" jawab Sasuke tenang

"apa tantanganmu ?" timpal pembalap liar itu

"kita balapan, jika aku menang. Kita anggap semua selesai, jangan ganggu aku dan orang – orang di sekitarku lagi" tantang Sasuke,

"jika kau kalah bocah tengik ?" tantang musuh Sasuke

"kalian bertiga, bukan. Maksudku siapa saja yang dendam padaku. Boleh memukulku dan aku tidak akan membalas" Sahut Sasuke mantab,

"baiklah, kami terima !" sahut pemimpin para geng itu

Balapan pun di mulai, awalnya Sasuke memimpin. hingga sesosok Hinata yang ingin menyabrang terlihat di depan mata. Merasa tempat itu tidak aman untuk Hinata apa lagi di belakangnya masih banyak motor lain yang melaju kencang, sementara posisi Hinata tepat di jalan itu. Sasuke pun menghentikan motornya.

Firasatnya pun tidak salah, tepat di belakang Hinata ada sebuah motor yang tidak bisa menghentikan lajunya dan Sasuke pun meraih Hinata dalam dekapannya. Melindungi tubuh Hinata dari benturan dengan tubuhnya.

"kau tidak apa Hinata ?"Tanyaku lembut sambil tersenyum hangat,

"Y-ya "balasnya sambil tersenyum, dan itu cukup untuk membuatku tenang. Sampai aku merasa darah mengalir hangat dari pelipisku.

"_Hinata baik, itu saja sudah cukup untukku"_ pikirku merasa lega walau terselip rasa takut di hatiku, takut tidak bisa melihatnya. Melihat Hinataku lagi.

dan melihat air matanya itu membuatku terluka. Aku hanya ingin sekali saja pantas untuknya. Melindunginya, Hinataku. Bukan membuatnya terus menangis seperti itu.

"H-hinata- "panggilku , dia menggeleng cemas

"A-aku M-Mmencintaimu- Hime" kataku sekuat tenaga , tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"jangan bicara lagi, kau harus bertahan Sasuke !" kata Hinata setengah berteriak, ku coba untuk meraihnya. Menghapus air matanya.

"jangan ! jangan pergi lagi ! aku muak kau selalu mengacuhkanku, aku muak kau selalu meninggalkanku. Ku mohon kali ini, jangan pergi …"

"Maaf…" kataku menahan air mata, masih banyak yang ingin ku katakan. Aku masih ingin menggodanya, menjahilinya dan melihat wajah imutnya ketika kesal. Aku masih ingin bersamanya.

"love u…"kataku serak dan wajahnya pun memudar dari pandanganku.

Normal POV

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Sasuke pergi (meninggal), dan aku sudah terjatuh cukup dalam pada dunianya.

Aku tidak bisa lagi kembali pada kehidupanku seperti dulu, ketika berangkat sekolah aku selalu melihat kebelakang berharap hari itu terjadi lagi. di mana awal pertama kita bertemu, Sasuke.

**END**

**gomen jika ending mengecewakan, hehe cium pipi boleh kan ? sebenernya engga rela kalo hinata sedih tapi lagi pengen buat yang sad ending. semoga tidak terlalu aneh...**


End file.
